


The Favorite Holmes

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Favorite Holmes

You're the second Holmes. Mycroft is your big brother and Sherlock is your little one. Mycroft is off at uni and you want him home for your birthday tomorrow. You sigh and just pick at your dinner. Your mother asks "What's wrong Jean, you're picking at your food?" Sherlock answers for you "She wants Mycroft here for her 18th birthday tomorrow." "Is that it dear, you miss your big brother?" You nod "Myc and I haven't ever been apart for this long. And who's gonna help me put on my birthday show if he's not here?" Sherlock just nods behind you. You turn and see Mycroft standing there. You run up and hug him huge "You came!!!" He just smiles and looks a little embarrassed. Then you notice he's brought a friend. "Oh. Who's this?" He's a handsome young man, with whisky brown eyes and a huge smile. He laughs and asks "Are you sure this is your sister Holmes?" Mycroft growls and says "Shut up Lestrade." You raise an eyebrow "Your name's Lestrade? That's a different first name." "My first name is Greg, my last name is Lestrade." "Oh. Well nice to meet you Greg. We're just having dinner want some?" He just smiles looking at you and nods "Yeah we haven't eaten since leaving Uni yesterday night." "You haven't eaten in a whole day?!" You turn to Mycroft and slap the back of his head. "Dumbass what have I told you about eating?" He rolls his eyes then sighs "That I have to eat at every meal even if it's just a little bit." "And you haven't eaten since yesterday and to make matters worse you didn't feed your friend." You turn to Greg and pull him by his hand to sit by you. You fill up a plate and set it in front of him "Here Greg. Eat up there's plenty more." He just smiles and says "Thanks. It's weird having somebody serve me. I don't think I've been served food since I was a young kid." You laugh "You're funny." You never notice Mycroft looking slightly upset at you being so nice to Greg. He knows that's just how you are, since you've not only gotten the only nice genes in the family but also the smart ones. You're the smartest of all the Holmes siblings. You're oblivious to Mycroft being in love with you even though it's wrong. Mycroft knows you don't love him the same way he loves you. Sherlock is just watching the internal rant of his big brother. He looks at his big sister flirting with Mycroft's friend. He just shrugs and asks "May I be done now please?" towards his big sister. His parents aren't who regulate what he has to eat his big sister does because she's the only one he'll eat for, it's been that way since he was a wee baby. You smile and look over his plate "Good job Sherlock you ate almost all your food. You may go." He just nods and leaves to go play with his chemistry set you got him for his birthday. Mycroft is just silently eating, but not much. You narrow your eyes at him "Myc eat your food, you're being worse than Lock tonight." He looks up "What?" Oh so he was lost in thought. "Eat your food Myc." "oh." he eats his food then looks at you "Can I go?" "May I, and not without a please." He just sighs and asks "Please may I go?" "You may go." Greg looks at you "Shouldn't they ask your parents if they can leave?" Your mother laughs "Sorry I don't mean to laugh at you, but Jean is the only one they'll listen to about eating. It has been that way since she was born with Mycroft, and William has only listened to Jean about eating since he was a wee baby." "I'm sorry but who's William?" You laugh "Oh Sherlock's first name is William. William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I got to choose Sherlock and Mycroft choose Scott. He prefers Sherlock to William." Greg nods then he looks at you and asks "May I please be excused?" You laugh but play along "You may be excused Greg." He laughs and smiles then takes his plate to the sink. Wow so courteous. Not even your brothers brought their plates to the sink. Oh my gosh he's rinsing it. You just stare in awe at this handsome, funny, smart, and considerate young man. Mycroft notices how you're staring at Greg in the kitchen. He growls softly and pretty much storms up to his room with his things. You notice Mycroft has been acting funny since he got here, you need to figure out why your big brother is being such a grump before he ruins your birthday tomorrow. You just smile and say "I'm done may I go please?" Your mother nods. You're the only one who asks her permission. Father is already in his office again. Mother helps you clear the table and you start to wash the dishes softly humming under your breath. "What song is that?" You startle and drop the plate into the soapy sink. Soap splatters on your face. You turn around and grab a paper towel. You wipe your face off and noticing a trying not to laugh Greg standing there. "Oh go ahead and laugh before you burst." He bursts out laugh. "I'm sorry. I was taught not to laugh at girls, but you looked so funny with the soap and shocked expression on your face." "I know. So what did you ask?" "What song were you humming?" "Oh it was Beatles Let It Be." "I love that song." "Me too obviously. Well I gotta finish the dishes." "You wash I'll dry." "What?" "You wash them and I'll dry them. You'll get done faster that way." "Oh, um, no one usually helps me with them so thank you." He just smiles and starts to dry the dishes. "So why doesn't anyone help you?" "Well mummy and daddy have to make sure Sherlock doesn't blow up the house, again, and Mycroft just never has." "It takes both of your parents to keep your brother from blowing up the house? Again?" "Yes again, and yes it takes both of them. Mummy to restrain Sherlock and Daddy to stabilize anything Sherlock was working on. It's pretty dangerous, I mean we lost half of the west wing last time. That's where our old bedrooms were. We got them in the South wing after that." "How many wings does your house have?" "Um, 5 I think. Well there's the west wing where we were, the south wing where we are now, the east wing where mummy and daddy are, the north wing where the help is, and then the main area of the house which is like another wing." "Wow! Mycroft said his family was well off but I never imagined this." "Yeah I've never been in the north wing, or the south wing either before the explosion actually." "We should go." "What?" "We should explore your house. Does it have an attic or a basement?" You nod "Yeah both actually, my special place is in the attic, and Eurus' special place was in the basement. Mycroft likes the extra office in the south wing, and Sherlock likes the lab that's in the west wing." "Who's Eurus?" You clamp your mouth shut, you didn't mean to mention your sister, but you won't make the mistake again. Greg notices you won't talk "Okay then why don't we go check out the north wing then you can show me the attic." You smile and nod. "This way." You lead him the the door to the north wing. "This is as far as I've been." "Then let's go." He smiles and pulls you through the door holding your hand. You never notice Mycroft watching Greg take your hand and lead you to the north wing. Mycroft sighs, he's always wanted to explore the north wing with you but he's never had the chance, every time he had time mummy and daddy caught them and sent them to their respective rooms. We aren't supposed to bother the staff. It's only Jemima and her son Louis and her daughter Lulu out there anyway now. Jemima loves the company now days with her children taking night classes. Mycroft sighs and goes to his room trying not to cry. He sucks it up and decides he's going to show no emotion ever anymore. It'll just get him hurt, especially with Jean. You and Greg smile and take another cookie Jemima made you. Lulu and Louis are at night school right now. They're twins and you're friends with Lulu and Mycroft used to be friends with Louis. They're Mycroft's age not yours. You hug Jemima and say "Thanks for the cookies Jem but we've got plans." "Exploring?" "Yeah. Goodbye Jem." She smiles at you and gives you a bag of cookies for you both to take with you. Greg just smiles and carries the cookies for you. You say "Now you can't tell anyone else how to get into my special place. Mycroft knows because it used to be our special place when we were younger but he's got the office now." "I promise I won't tell anyone." You smile happy that he won't. You pull him by the hand and head up the topmost stairs. You look around and then pull the light down. A wall opens and there's a set of steps there. "Up you go." He walks in and you follow pushing the light up so the door closes. "It really is a secret place. You've got a secret entrance and everything." "Yep. Come on let me show you about me." You and Greg sit and talk for hours munching on the cookies Jemima gave you. You yawn "I should get to bed Sherlock wakes me up early every birthday to give me his present." "Really? Your brothers don't seem so much for emotion and caring as you do?" "Yeah, only towards me are they kinda normal." Greg nods. He just glances from your eyes to your lips. You notice and blush. You swallow and lean and kiss his cheek. "We should head back down and to bed." He looks disappointed but smiles and nods. He places his hand on your lower back as he walks you back to your room. He kisses your cheek "I had fun spending time with you." "Me too. See you tomorrow." "Yep and the next time I see you you'll be 18." You smile "yeah I will be. Night." "Night." You smile watching him walk to the guest room. You go into your room and see a lump in your bed. You pull back the covers to see Mycroft sleeping holding your teddy bear named Teddy that he gave you when you were 6. You just get into your PJs and snuggle up to Mycroft and Teddy. Mycroft's head lifts when you snuggle close. He smiles sadly and holds you close. It's as close to you as he can get but not like he wants. You snuggle into Mycroft's hold "I missed you Myc." "It's Mycroft, not Myc." You look up at him hurt. You've called him Myc since you were both real young. You just stare at him and say "Fine get out of my room then Mycroft, and don't bother coming down for my birthday party tomorrow. You're being so grouchy you'll ruin my party." He just swallows seeing the hurt look on your face but he knows it's for the best. He can't let himself be close to you anymore, not with his inappropriate feelings towards you. He sighs and gets out of your bed and just as he's closing your door he hears you start crying. He sighs. The guest room and Sherlock's rooms are on either side of yours. He heads to his across from yours. He lays in bed hurting that he's made you cry. You're still crying when a small body gets in bed with you. "Lock what are you doing here?" "You're crying because Mycroft made you cry." "How did you know Mycroft made me cry?" "I saw him go in and come out of your room, normally when he's home for a visit he always spends the first night in your room, but not tonight. And then I heard you crying." "Oh Sherlock I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to hear me cry. Did I upset you Lock?" He shakes his head and wraps his arms around you. He lays his head on your chest and lets you hold him like the 10 year old child he actually is. He doesn't usually but it's the only way he knows how to make you feel better besides tea, which it's too late for, and ice cream which it's too late for. He cuddles in and actually falls into a peaceful sleep in his big sisters arms. You just hold him and stroke his hair. It does make you feel better. You hear a small knock on your door "Hey it's Greg may I come in?" "Yes but quietly." Greg comes in and sees you holding Sherlock. "He have a nightmare because I heard crying." "No he didn't. It was me who was crying. He let me cuddle him to feel better but he fell asleep on me." "Oh do you want me to move him?" "Just more to the other side so I can be in the middle." Greg nods and moves him so she can scoot into the middle. He sits on the other side of the bed "So why were you crying?" "Mycroft was a jerk to me so I uninvited him to my party tomorrow." "Really? Because the whole way here he told me how he never misses your birthday because of how close you two are and how sad it makes you if he's even late." You nod "Well I don't want him there this year. He's being a huge grouch and being cold to me so he can't come. But um Greg?" "Yeah?" "Can you come? To my party I mean?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Would you like me to stay in here tonight?" You nod. He climbs in behind you and wraps his arms around you. He has his arm around your waist and he's got his hand on Sherlock's back rubbing it because he whimpered when we moved. "By the way, Happy Birthday." He kisses your cheek. You just smile and snuggle in between your little brother and the young man who already means so much to you. You wake up and Greg is gone but Sherlock is still sleeping in your arms. That's odd usually Sherlock is awake by now oh well. You carefully detach Sherlock from you and get ready for your birthday. You get on your favourite shirt that says "I have brothers so don't mess with me", and your black rahra skirt and heels. You put on mascara, black eyeliner (just a little), some blush, and clear lip gloss. You don't need any other makeup because you're beautiful without it anyway, at least according to your brother Mycroft. As you remember Mycroft got you your favourite shirt and told you that you feel sad again because you've uninvited him because he was been so cold to you. Like ice formed in his soul or something. You sigh and head out. Sherlock's still sleeping? It's time for breakfast so he needs to wake up. You shake his shoulder lightly "Sherlock sweetie you need to wake up." He just groans and rolls over. You smile. You pick him up into your arms and kiss his head. You bring him to his room and pick out his shirt that says "I'm one of the brothers" and change him into it with his little black jeans. You get him in his shoes on so he's all dressed. "Lock time to be awake." He just opens his eyes and rubs them. "What time is it?" "8am." He looks confused because he's usually awake by 5 or 6. "Really?" You nod to his clock. He looks and raises an eyebrow. "It appears so. Oh you've dressed me." "Yep and we match." "Don't we every year for your birthday?" "Yup me you and Myc, sorry Mycroft. He doesn't want me calling him Myc anymore." You look sad at that again. "Hey don't be sad it's your birthday. And you may always call me Lock." You smile and hug him "Thanks Lock." He just nods and leads you down for breakfast. Greg's at the table with your parent but Myc, sorry Mycroft isn't. That's strange he's usually the first one there. You shrug and Sherlock sits in his seat across from you. Your parents always sit on the east side of the table, Mycroft on the south, Sherlock on the west, and you on the north. Greg's sitting next to you. You smile at him and then ask "What's for breakfast?" "Jemima is making your favorite pancakes." You smile "Sweet." Greg asks "What are your favorite pancakes?" "Chocolate, chocolate chip. We have them on her birthday every year." Sherlock answers for you. You smile "Yeah what Lock said." "Lock?" "My nickname for him, only I'm allowed to use it." "Oh like you're the only one allowed to call Mycroft, Myc?" "No. He doesn't want me calling him Myc anymore either." You look a little sad and your parents look at each other a little concerned that Mycroft doesn't want you to call him Myc anymore, also that he's not down here yet. Jemima comes in and says "Happy Birthday dearie." "Thanks Jemima, but we can't eat until Mycroft comes." "Oh he's already had eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. He came down early and I made him some when he asked. He hasn't been back down since." You look hurt that Mycroft isn't eating your birthday breakfast with you. Jemima just pats your hand and heads back to the kitchen. You sigh and take a pancake. They don't taste as good as they normally do because your brother hates you now. You still smile and eat them, but it's mostly for show. You can't stand when one of your brothers is upset at you, it makes you hurt inside. You just finish your breakfast and say "I'm going upstairs to my room. I'll be down for my party." You just walk away looking sad. Your parents, Sherlock, and Greg can see something is wrong. Even though Greg's known you only a day he can tell when something is wrong. Sherlock looks to his mom "May I be done please?" "Sure William, go check on your sister will you?" He nods and runs up after his sister. Greg feels uncomfortable being the only one at the table with your parents. He just rubs his head. "So who's Eurus?" Their eyes widen and they ask "How do you know that name?" "Oh yesterday Jean was telling me about the house and she said Eurus' special place was in the basement, but she wouldn't tell me who Eurus is." "And we won't either. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go talk with my son." Mrs. Holmes leaves the table leaving Greg and Mr. Holmes at the table. He just says "I'm sorry about asking about Eurus I won't do it again." Mr. Holmes nods. "How did you and Mycroft become friends?" "Oh we were partnered in our required business class for a project and I guess we just became friends." He shrugs. "So what's your major boy?" "Criminal Justice. I'm going to be a Detective Inspector one day." "Very ambitious of you." "It's what I've wanted since I was a kid." "Well at least you've got a path set for you. My daughter wants to be a Lawyer. Seeing how she stops her brothers from fighting and finds loopholes in our rules she'll be a damn fine one. I better go check on my wife." He gets up and leaves. Greg just smiles thinking of you. He's only met you yesterday but you already mean more to him then you should. He just picks up and washes the dishes so Jean won't have to on her birthday, well the day they celebrate her birthday. He needs to get her a present. Then he remembers how sad you are that Mycroft is ignoring your birthday and knows what he's going to get you. You're up in your room just looking over your photo album Mycroft gave you last year for Christmas. It's pictures of you with everyone in the family, even Eurus (from when you were small). You sigh just staring at you and Mycroft in matching costumes for a Halloween party. It's your favorite picture because you're a queen and he's a king in the picture, Sherlock was there as a prince, he's standing behind you in the picture. There's a knock on the door. You sigh "Come in." Sherlock comes in holding a wrapped gift. He walks up and hugs you. "Here's your present." You smile and kiss his head "Thanks Lock." You open it and laugh it's a shirt that says "I'm the favourite Holmes." for you and the shirts for your brothers says "She's my favourite Holmes." You smile and kiss Sherlock's cheek. You change your shirt and put the new one on. Sherlock pulls his new one on too. Then you realize that Mycroft's shirt won't be worn because he's been ignoring you. You look sad again. "Don't worry he loves you he can't ignore you for long. No one can." You smile and hug Sherlock "Thanks Lock. I needed to hear that. Can you go give Mycroft his shirt?" He nods and takes it and goes to Mycroft's room. Sherlock just walks straight into Mycroft's room without knocking. "Mycroft you need to put on this shirt." Mycroft looks at his little brother intruding into his room holding a shirt. "Why?" "Because Jean would like you to. See?" He points to his matching shirt. Mycroft takes one look at it and shakes his head. He can't do it, he can't do the matching shirts and stuff anymore. They just bring him too close to Jean. "No Sherlock I'm not putting on the shirt." "But we always match Jean on her birthday it makes her happy." Mycroft sighs "I'm not putting on the shirt. But you can give her this." He hands Sherlock a small wrapped present. Sherlock looks at it. It's Mycroft's birthday present for Jean. "So you're not even going to come to her party?" "She's disinvited me so why would I?" "She only disinvited you because you're being an arse to her on her birthday of all days. You're just being twat." Mycroft looks and Sherlock and says "Leave William." Sherlock just shakes his head and says "Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean you need to be an arsehole to her you know." Then leaves Mycroft's room after setting the new shirt down on his dresser. He can't believe Mycroft could be so cruel to you and on your birthday. He knows Mycroft is in love with you and even though it's wrong he understands because he is too more than a brother and sister way. You just care for them both like brothers. Mycroft just stares at the door where Sherlock left through and then at the shirt on his dresser. He sighs. Sherlock knows he's in love with his sister more than just a brotherly way. He sighs again when there's a knock on the door. "come in." Greg comes in "Mycroft you should have seen her at breakfast, she's hurting man. You really need to get over it and go make up with your sister. You're hurting her on her special day." Mycroft just looks up at the news that even Greg can tell he's hurting you by ignoring you. "I can't Lestrade. You won't understand." "Try me. I'm pretty open minded." "You'll never understand this." "Try me." "Only if you promise to still be my friend afterwards." "Why would I stop being your friend?" "You'll understand when I tell you." Mycroft sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "I'm in love with my sister." "Well of course you love her she's your sister." "No Lestrade I'm IN love with her, as in more than my sister." Greg finally understands what Mycroft is trying to say. "oh. Um, well I wouldn't tell her that, but I can understand. I mean she's pretty loveable, by the way I think Sherlock might be in love with her too." "What?" "Yeah he looks at her the same way you do, but he's not being an arse to her." Mycroft swallows and sighs. Sherlock is in love with you too but is getting past that to be there for you. He needs to do that too, but he's never feeling anything every again. "Hand me that shirt behind you." Greg raises an eyebrow but hands him the shirt. Mycroft puts it on. Greg understands now because Sherlock has the same shirt on. "By the way who's Eurus?" "No one you need to know about now let's go make my sister smile again." Greg nods happy he's gotten his friend to be there for his sister. He knows it's wrong for the brothers to be in love with their sister but he's open minded so he doesn't really care. There's a knock on your door, it can't be Sherlock he just walks in, it's gotta be your parents or Greg, because Mycroft is ignoring you. You sigh "Come in." Greg walks in followed by Mycroft wearing his new shirt you smile. And then Greg says "This is my present to you. I've gotten your brother to stop being an arse for your birthday." You smile and hug Greg "Thank you so much." You kiss his cheek and he leaves. You turn and pull Mycroft into a hug. "You're wearing the shirt." He just hugs you back stiffly. Well a bad hug is better than no hug at all. "Yes well Greg convinced me I needed to get over it because it's your birthday." "Get over what?" "Something personal." "Personal? You've told me everything before." "Not this. This needs to stay personal." You shrug. "Okay I'm just glad I got my Myc back, sorry Mycroft back." Mycroft sighs knowing it hurts you not to be able to all him Myc. "You may call me Myc again, but only you." You smile and hug him again. Happy tears are coming to your eyes "Oh don't cry." "They're not sad tears Myc, they're happy. I finally have all my family back, well except Eurus." "Don't mention her." "Sorry I forgot, but I miss her." "I know you do but Sherlock doesn't remember about her, he shouldn't." You sigh and nod. You have to protect Sherlock. "Okay, why didn't you eat pancakes with me?" "Because I thought you didn't want me there." "Even if I'm mad at you Myc I always want you there for my birthday. And yes even if I say different." He nods and just hugs you again breathing in your scent. It's his favourite smell in the world. You break the hug and enjoy the rest of your birthday. Sherlock and Greg already gave you their gifts so at the party Mycroft hands you a small box. You open it and smile. You pull out a silver locket. On the inside is a picture of you and your family Eurus excluded. You hug Mycroft "I love it. Thank you." He smiles and nods. Mummy hands you your present its a small box too. You raise an eyebrow wondering what it could be. You open it and it's a car key "No way. You didn't?" "We did. It's outside. We thought since you're going to Law School after you graduate you'll need a car to get you there." You start tearing up and hug your parents "I love you guys." "We love you too Bridgett." "Ugh mum you know I don't like being called Bridgett." "Well it's your name." "So. I like being called Jean, just like William likes being called Sherlock." They sigh "Well at least some of our children like their first name." You just smile and thank everyone again for your gifts. Mycroft and Greg are leaving tonight to get back to Uni for their classes on Monday. You hug Mycroft and he gets in the car saying he'll see you next year for your birthday. You nod. Greg rubs his head. "I have never met someone quite like you before." "Is that good thing Greg?" "Great thing. Um do you mind if I give you the gift I actually wanted to give you?" "Lay it on me." He leans in and gently kisses your lips with his one arm wrapped around you and the other holding your head. You smile into the kiss and then he breaks it "Happy Birthday to the favourite Holmes." He gets in the car and it takes off. You never expect to see him again, but boy were you wrong.


End file.
